


Blame Vaughn

by Sabis_dream_world



Series: Alphabet Prompts [4]
Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world
Summary: Liv has a vision and blames the murder on Vaughn Du Clark, yet again. Clive is getting tired of it but goes along anyways. Vaughn threatens her.(Alphabet prompt: Y - “You have this very strange talent, name surname.”“And what is that?”He scowled. “You get in my way.”)





	Blame Vaughn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an Alphabet Prompt by ofpoemsandprompts on Tumblr.
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated :)

LIV POV

Liv dropped the scalpel and ran for the stairs in the morgue.

"And where do you think you are going?" Ravi called after her.

"Had a vision. Need Clive." Liv called back and took the stairs two by two.

"Clive!" Liv yelled from across the office.

Clive looks up to see his medical examiner and sighs. He walks over to her and gently takes her to his desk.

"Liv. What have I said about the yelling."

"That I shouldn't do it."

"Exactly. Now, what was so urgent?"

"I had another vision." Liv came closer to him as if sharing a secret.

"Care to share?" Clive said coming in closer.

"Vaughn spoke to the woman and gave her a Max Rager drink. An opened one. Then she's walking through this strange hall at Max Rager and that's when the vision stops."

"Not that I'm not thankful for these visions of yours but how is this one helpful?" Clive asked.

"Well it's Vaughn of course."

"Liv. There are only so many times you can go around accusing Vaughn du Clark." Clive looked at her with something akin to pity in his eyes.

~~~~~~~~

CLIVE POV

Against his better judgement Clive found himself standing on the doorstep of Max Rager, yet again, with his psychic medical examiner.

The large glass doors opened automatically and the two of them watched Vaughn du Clark finish up a call.

"Well isn't it my favourite detective and my favourite medical examiner. I gather there's yet another murder that you can't solve which means you have ended up here." Vaughn smiled.

As much as Clive despised the man he was right. Too many times have they questioned him when they had not much to go on. Unfortunately today was no different.

"We will be as quick as we can." Clive said.

Clive questioned him innocently and unsurprisingly Liv came in with questions that pushed him too far because before he knew it Vaughn was turning to him with a displeased look.

"I think that will be all for today. As much as I enjoy these chats I do have a meeting to go to. If there's anything else you need you may contact my lawyers. I'm sure they'd be happy to talk to you." Vaughn said standing up from his seat to walk them out.

"Detective, may I have a word with your medical examiner here? It will only be a moment." Vaughn asked. Clive looked at Liv, silently asking her and she nodded. Despite his curiosity he walked out through the glass doors and took a seat.

~~~~~~~~

LIV POV

Vaughn turned to look at Liv, his previous smile gone. If her skin wasn't already so cold it would've given her the chills.

"You have this very strange talent, Olivia Moore."

"And what is that?" Liv asked.

He scowled. "You get in my way."

Liv narrowed her eyes but knew that the conversation was finished, at least for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated :)


End file.
